Library Fun
by drinkmeorcocacola
Summary: Quinn is working late and Rachel decides to fulfill one of her fantasies . Warning: G!P Quinn.


A/N: Hey guys! So… I'm new, I never wrote anything before, and please try to be nice, english is not my native language, and I know there is probably **a lot** of mistakes, and I'm sorry for it, if anyone wants to beta this for me, PM me and I would love your help.

This is all … First Person Quinn, don't know if I'm going to write more of this world, but it was fun doing it.

I don't own nothing and this is a G!P Quinn fic… and that's it. :)

**1) Library**

_Quinn_

I'm feeling really tired carrying all this books around but I can't help to feel happy about it. Ok, it's not a real awesome job but working at this huge library is pretty cool, the fact that I can take any book I want it's a big plus.

My shift is already over but I take my time putting the books on their shelves. I remember who is waiting for me at home and I start rushing a little, seriously, who wouldn't?

"Hey gorgeous."

I jump a little scared.

"Jeez, baby, you scared me."

She looks at me with those eyes of her, seriously what wouldn't I do for those eyes? She could say "Sit Quinn" and I totally would, but shhh, don't tell her.

"You were taking too long, I was thinking about you here all alone, with your books. I missed you."

"Why didn't you kiss me yet?"

She looks at me and put her hands around my neck and I meet her halfway. The kiss stars really loving and slow but suddenly she pushes me against a bookshelf and starts kissing me with passion, her tongue meets mine and they dance their dance together and now after two years is a perfect choreographed dance.

"Fuck, Rach.. we can't do this here, let me close up and we can go home."

She keeps kissing my neck like there's no tomorrow. Cheesy sentence? Try to think about anything not cheesy or perverted with Rachel Berry kissing you senseless.

"You know what I said about fantasies right?"

I tried to remember but her tongue in my neck keeps distracting me.. Oh right, fantasies.. Doing in public places.. Books, library?… mmmm.

"Rae, let me at least close the…"

I realize I won't ever finish that sentence when her hands are now feeling my dick through my jeans.

I can't even talk right now, and she steps back a little and smirk at me, I really love that smirk, seriously, if Rachel Berry's pout can get me to do anything for her, well.. that smirk makes my cock do everything for her.

I can feel I'm losing control fast and.. well, I can be freaking whipped but I'm still Quinn Fabray and I know what my girlfriend likes.

Rough.

I hold her hips and turn our sides so she is the one against the book shelf , I press her against it rubbing my dick on her pussy and she starts to moan.

"Yeah, there's my girl."

Now it's my time to smirk. I kiss her lips, all tongue and teeth and my hands starts that lovely path to her underwear,and she is moaning inside my mouth, and, seriously, what a rush.

"More, baby, inside."

Oh yeah, my lady loves to tell me what to do, but she loves other things more.

I change position again and open my jeans for her, pulling my 8 inch out, she looks at it and licks her lips. Damn, I feel my cock throbbing for her.

"What are you waiting for? On your knees."

She looks at me and go for a kiss first, I let her, until.. wait.. I change my mind, I don't let her kiss me and push her to knell in front of me.

"You want to kiss me? So do it. Start with the tip."

She licks her lips agains and smirks at me after my cocks basically bows to her. Well, not really cause it's super up, but you know what I mean.

Damn, that smirk.

I put my hands on her perfect soft hair and force her into my dick. she starting licking it like the pro she already is. It feels so fucking good. Sorry for my language, but my hot girlfriend is sucking my dick right now.

I hold my shaft from her again and starts pumping it while she looks at me with so much want I swear I feel like I can come already.

"Lick my balls Rae."

She obliges immediately and starts licking my balls.

"Fuuck, yeah Rach, lick it, put them ir your mouth, fuuck, yeah baby, both now, fuuck yes."

She looks at me while licking my balls and I moan really loudly and have to take my hand away from my cock and put it on the shelves when my knees starts to feel like jello. She noticed that then her tiny hand it's on my dick and she starts to jerk for me.

I take a moment to really look at her now, she is on her knees looking at me, her hand on my lucky cock and her mouth in my fucking balls, both balls. I'm almost there but I need a little more.

"Suck me, Rach."

Now sucking my dick really fast, I can feel her throat and I can't help it anymore, my hand are then on her hair and I'm fucking her mouth like I usually do with her pussy, and my lady takes it like it's nothing, I feel sorry for people with girlfriends or boyfriends with gag reflex, you guys will never know how good this is.

"Yeah, suck me Rae, take my cock in your mouth, choke on me baby."

She loves dirty talk, and I confess that now sex without it is not that much fun, so I keep going.

"You like that Rae? me fucking your throat?"

She nods and looks at me while deep throating me.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come, Rach, take me.. drink my come, I know you love it.. here.. here it comes."

I'm thrusting faster now and I can feel my come going from my balls to her waiting mouth, she drinks all of me and I have to really use the shelves right now so I don't fall. It takes a minute so I can open my eyes again, seriously I could say now that it was one of the most perfect orgasm ever, but this is sex with Rachel, every orgasm is the most perfect one.

I look at her and she is kissing my dick again, hot open mouthed kisses. I know what she is trying to do, like I would have it any other way.

"Let me see your tongue baby."

She sticks her tongue out for me and I hold my dick and rub the tip on her tongue. Of course I'm hard again.

"Aww my baby is getting hard again already?"

"How couldn't I?"

"Good, cause I want more."

She is starts to suck me again, and for the love of god, this girl will be the death of me, we use to keep tabs, on how many times she would make me cum, it was like, a lot, and now I don't even know how sex is with just one orgasm.

Don't you think I'm not doing my job right, cause she usually comes twice as much as me, but if you date someone with a dick you know it's a little harder for us.

Why am I talking about this? My perfect girlfriend is sucking me.

This time though she pulls my hand and make me knell in front of her. I find her lips and we kiss , lusted kisses, she takes my shirt and bra out without me even noticing (yes, seriously, that's how good her kisses are). When she is done undressing me she pushes me to the floor, my very hard cock rests on my stomach, and she starts licking me again.

"God Rae, I love your heads babe."

"And it's the only "head" you will ever get Quinn Fabray."

She stops sucking my dick to call on me, for someone who loves dirty talk she does have a problem with the term "head". I'm not having this so I push my meat inside her mouth again.

"Shut up and suck me Berry."

She starts sucking me really fast and I can feel my second orgasm approaching already.

"Ra-Rach, I'm close. Where do you want me to cum baby?"

She takes her mouth away from me and starts jerking me really fast. Fuuck.

"Cum on your stomach baby I want to lick it off of you."

Hearing this is all I need and I'm cumming ropes and ropes on my stomach. Damn, I think I didn't come so hard like, ever. or since like, two minutes ago. That was amazing, well.. not as amazing as looking down right now. I feel her hot tongue on my abs and this is the best view I can get, her perfect strawberry tongue against my pale stomach finding all my hot cum and licking it. And yes, to make it even better she is moaning while doing it.

"Yeah Rae lick me clean, I know you love my taste."

I guide her head and make her lick the cum off my breasts and that's so good, she smirks and I can see she is holding some cum in her mouth I know what she wants so I open my mouth for her and she starts to drop my cum from her mouth to mine. I moan at the taste. I learned to like my taste, well specially coming from her mouth but tasting myself just remind me about other tastes.

"Mmmm that's was hot baby, but I prefer your cum better."

I turn us around and starts kissing her, all the available skin I can find.. and I start to find a lot since I'm undressing her, when her perfect boobs come to view I start sucking and licking it and… I love her boobs.

"Quuiiiinn."

The way she moans makes my cock hard again but, first things first, I need to taste my personal goddess. I start to kiss her thighs, her god send thighs.

"More baby, please don't tease."

Whipped as I am I go straight to her slit, and moan at the taste, my moan can barely be heard when all I can her is Rachel's perfect pitch screaming and moaning for me. After licking and sucking her clit I lower my tongue to her entry and feel she tugging my hair and I know she wants me, I put my tongue deep inside her and she starts to scream for me. I use my fingers to rub her clit and feel the wetness in my tongue, she taste so good and I swallow every single drop, seriously I want more and more cum, I could live of Rachel's wetness, her pussy will forever be my favorite meal, and even while she is coming I'm thinking that I'm so not done yet, while she is coming back to , well.. life? I keep massaging my tongue on her clit, really slow, circle movements, It take 30 seconds until she is coming again, her both hands on my hair, I don't really know if she is pushing me or pulling me.

"Quinn! I'm cumming, agaiiin!"

I wait till she comes back from her second high and starts kissing my way up to her face, this time with lovely, sweet pecks and love bites. When I look at her I almost gasp ,this pretty and perfect girl is mine?I will never get over this.

We start to kiss again, slow wet kisses , is our favorite way to say "I love you" to each other, with every sweet kiss I can hear.. I love you, I love you .. I love you. Even with all this lovely feelings I can't help but start to rub agains her, cause, sorry but I'm still hard from eating my girl out. Don't blame me, ok.

I look at her and she gives me a small nod, no matter how many times we have done this I always love to wait for that nod, that nod that says take me, I'm ready, I trust you, it's a really important nod , seriously.

I put my hand on her folds , fuck she's so wet that I have to fight the urge to go down on her again , I then gather her juices and use it to pump my dick a little, I guide it to her pussy and wow.

Heaven, I love her kisses, I love the way she talks nonstop about, well everything, I love her voice and her smile, and her lovely singings (and sometimes scary) faces, I love her stubborn side and her tantrums, I love everything about Rachel Berry, but her pussy, her wet, juicy pussy evolving my cock.. Yeah.

"Faster baby. Harder."

I start thrusting really hard on her and she is moaning and screaming my name. and well, yes I'm screaming hers too. How could I not?

"I'm really close."

She comes and I feel her pussy pressing my cock inside her almost painfully but I'm not done yet. I don't even let her come back from her orgasm now.

"One more baby, cum one more time for me Rae."

I look at her and her brown eyes are black, and she can't really nod or move but that look is enough for me, I start a little slow but not for long, cause now my pace is really fast and hard again, I can't look anywhere else now, and we do our little staring thing that we love so it much, and I do have to concentrate not come here and now.

I'm fucking her really hard and all I hear in this huge library . Fuck I just remember we are still here now, well there's no stoping. What was I saying? Oh yeah, all I can hear is the loud noise of our body slapping together. And her really loud moaning.

"QUINN, I'M .. I'M.."

And she comes and I can feel her juices making everything more wet and fuck that feels even better then ten seconds ago.

This is too much for me .

"Me too Rae... here it comes, take my cum baby. "

I cum inside her really hard , I decide to pull mid cum so that I can cum a little on her stomach as well cause I know that she loves when I mark her, yeah right, she is not the only one. My eyes finally open after I feel a little bit more on the ground and I can see that she is starting to spread my cum on her stomach and chest, I catch her eyes and there is that smirk again, I know what she wants me to do, and well…Now is my turn to lick her clean, I lick all my cum and do the same she did with me and spit some in her mouth. She takes it and lick her lips with her eyes closed.

"More" . She moans.

I raise my eyebrow and she doesn't even bother opening her eyes, she just poke her tongue and exaggeratedly licks her lips for me. Well, you don't need to ask me twice, or , I guess not even once.. I straddle her stomach and starts to jerk again, my cock is really wet for both of our cums and it feels really good. She pokes her tongue out again and licks my tip, the image of her naked body under me would have been enough but her naked body full of my cum, and that little berry tongue, well, I'm close again.

"Open up baby."

She is smiling and opens her mouth for me, making sure to open her eyes now, she knows that her eyes on me turns me on.

Fuuuck. That feels good. I'm not really surprise that my load is enough to fill her mouth and more. So I stop aiming on her mouth and let the rest of my sperm on her pretty face.

Fuck, there's nothing hotter than my girlfriend with my cum all over her face. She smiles and starts licking where her tongue reaches before pulling me for a kiss . I kiss her, the I love you kisses the we both are very fond of. I'm still a little our of breath so I rest on her chest and can fell both of our hearts slowing down. It takes me a little to manage to move again, so when I look up I'm not surprise she is sleeping. I sigh happily and lay on her again. I try to move a little so I can be the one holding her and when I look around I remember again where we are.

Dammit, how will I take my cum covered face girlfriend out of here?

She moves a little beneath me and I don't have the heart to wake up her now, so I decided to let her take a little nap, I move so I am holding her and use some of my clothes to cover us , my mind starts to drift to sleep and before I'm out a remember her fantasy list.

-_ Library sex._

_- Make her eat me out while I'm singing._

_- Give her a blow job with someone else in the same room. Not watching us, her body is just for me to see. _

_-Make her cum more than 8 times in a row. _

_- Sex inside a moving subway._

_-Try anal. _

Well, you can imagine the big smile on my sleeping face.


End file.
